10 Things Jack Harkness Learnt About Ianto Jones
by butterfly.cell
Summary: Just a little drabble about Jack finding more out about Ianto's personality. A little bit of Gwen bashing and lots of Jack/Ianto fun! Rated M because of a few, less pure, acts they engage in. Jack/Ianto pairing


Alright, I know this is getting stupidly obsessive, but I can't stop thinking up new ideas for fics! This time I was reading a story about some uses for a stopwatch in which Jack times how long it takes Ianto to take his shots down. It was a really cool idea so I used it a tweaked it a little! I thought I'd have a little fun with Jack and Ianto again (when am I ever not having a bit of fun?) and put a little bit of Gwen bashing in there for good luck as well!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the story, sadly, but I'll return them to Russel T. Davies just as soon as he stops Jack from going after Gwen and makes him push her away next time she flirts with him in the TV series. He's Ianto's property, end of.

_

* * *

_

_10 Things Jack Harkness Learnt about Ianto Jones_

**1. He isn't particularly organised or tidy first thing in the morning.**

They'd slept at Ianto's apartment for the first time, curled up in bed, almost like an old married couple… Though maybe the madly violent and passionate sex a few hours before was a little different. Jack liked to think it was. But yes, first thing in the morning, Jack had expected Ianto to wake up, maybe yawn, and get out of bed to tidily sort himself out for the rest of the day. The actuality had been extremely different. The young man had rolled off the bed with a groan, dragging the covers with him and laid there for a few minutes, eventually struggling out of the mess of material and stumbling into the en suite bathroom, yawning and muttering to himself about what a horrible hour of the day it was to be conscious. It had also taken a lot longer than Jack had expected for him to shower and shave. He was considering sending out a search party when Ianto shuffled out of the room with a towel around his waist, sleepily flicking through his wardrobe to find a suit he liked the look of. Jack decided to intervene then, taking the young man by the waist and kissing his neck. By the time he'd needed to take another shower, he was a lot more like the Ianto he knew from work, methodical and precise, even when it came to removing Jack from the shower.

**2. He REALLY didn't like people messing with the stuff in the Tourist Office. **

When the two of them had turned up late for work, Ianto had been livid about the state of the office. Now, to Jack's mind, there was nothing visibly wrong with the room, but Ianto was quietly seething as they made their way down into the hub. He was unusually quiet for the rest of the morning, despite putting on his usual display of hospitality to the rest of the team. Jack had found out why later. Jack and the other three had just returned from a run to sort out a stray Weevil when the complaints started floating in through Jack's door. Apparently someone had moved a lot of the team's possessions and work stations around whilst they been out. In questioning later, he gave Jack a knowing smile before returning to his previous task.

**3. He was amazingly sexy when he was being mysterious.**

When the others had gone home, Ianto had still refused to talk about what he'd done and why he'd done it. It had made Jack want the man more than he ever had before. The night that ensued was worth the disapproval of the other team members the afternoon before. For some reason, Jack found that Ianto had a strange fire in him from the events of the day, and had shown a side of him that Jack had never seen. And he liked it. Maybe not all the time, but every so often, it was more than welcome. Jack made a mental note, as he lay in bed with a sleeping Ianto curled around him, to make sure things got moved around in the Tourist Office occasionally… Even if it did mean Ianto blamed it on the others… But Jack was the boss after all, they wouldn't argue with him.

**4. He could hold a surprisi****ng amount of liquor.**

The next evening, once the others had gone home, Jack had lined up two rows of twenty shot glasses (how he had found that many, Ianto would never know) and filled them all with Jack Daniels, right to the brim. Ianto had barely batted an eyelid as he entered the office, locking the door behind him with one hand, the other loosening the tie around his neck and undoing the top button of his shirt. He'd sat down in the visitors chair and looked expectantly at Jack, waiting for him to sit down in his own chair and take the first shot. They'd taken it in turns for the first five shots, Jack slightly incredulous at how sober the young man still was. Then they'd just started knocking them back, Ianto gradually slowing down as he approached the end of his line. Jack had finished his a while ago and was watching with interest. Eighteen…. Nineteen… He stopped, swallowed and picked up the final glass, his hand hovering between the table and his lips. There was a moment when Jack thought it would fall from his hand, but eventually, it moved up to his mouth and the amber liquid vanished with sharp gasp.

**5. He was even sexier when he was drunk.**

Within minutes of Ianto swallowing that final shot, they'd been kissing violently, Jack shoving Ianto against the wall and moaning as their crotches rubbed together, both ready for what was coming next. Jack was even more surprised that Ianto had the co-ordination to undo his shirt correctly and unfasten his trousers. The sex that followed had been amazing, on a par with the sex from the night before.

**6. He was extremely cute when he had a hang over.**

Ianto had followed Jack around the hub for the entirety of the next morning, one of his hands always holding onto the back of Jack's shirt. At first it had been a little annoying, but after getting used to it, he found that Ianto was adorable. He'd eventually sat down on the sofa in his office with Ianto lying down next to him, his head resting on his lap and his hand firmly holding onto Jack's thigh, and he'd stroked the back of the young man's neck until he'd fallen asleep. Jack loved the way he slept. He was so peaceful, so trusting, his mouth opening into the most irresistible shape. He always found it particularly hard to avoid kissing him when he saw Ianto asleep. He knew it would be worse for him if he did. Occasionally, it was worth the pain of Ianto biting his lip or his tongue in shock as he woke up. It definitely was on that particular occasion.

**7. He was actually capable of making a bad cup of coffee.**

Luckily, Jack hadn't been the one to earn it. It seemed that Ianto didn't do coffee by halves. It was either mind blowingly fantastic, or stomach churningly disgusting… As Gwen had found out. He'd never realised how vindictive Ianto could be when he put his mind to it. Apparently, Ianto didn't like Gwen flirting with him… at all. When Ianto had disappeared to make the coffee rounds, Gwen had come in to talk to him, sitting on the edge of his desk, her leg brushing his very gently. Ianto had seen what she was doing when he came to check that Jack wanted a coffee. His eyes had narrowed subtly, so subtly that only Jack noticed it. Gwen just smiled, her hand on Jack's thigh as she leant forwards to look around at Ianto. When he'd returned, Gwen had taken a large mouthful of the coffee and almost spat it out on the floor in horror. When she tentatively asked Ianto later, he merely blamed it on washing up liquid that must've been left in the cup from washing. She'd gone off to interrogate Owen after that, as he'd been the last one to wash the dishes. Jack had been very surprised at the cunning the young man showed, and the ease at which he carried it out with.

**8. He had a beautiful singing voice. **

Again, after the team had left for the evening, Jack had gone searching for Ianto, his mind set on a repeat of the night before. He trudged down to the vaults and been shocked to hear a melody drifting through the cold grey corridors. Slightly unnerved, he'd drawn his pistol and cautiously walked towards the source of the almost hypnotic tune. Turning the corner, he'd looked through the half open door to the vaults. He'd almost pulled the trigger in surprise. Ianto was standing in the room singing Human Touch by Bruce Springsteen as he fingered through his last set of files, and he was amazing. Jack had stood there and enjoyed the rest of the song, trying not to alert Ianto to his presence in case he got all shy and stopped. It had been a very enjoyable few minutes, some of the best he'd ever had down in the vaults.

**9. He was prone to throwing reasonably dangerous objects around when teased.**

Towards the end of the song, he'd started to dance around the room a little, causing Jack to snort and smother a laugh. Unfortunately, Ianto had heard and whipped around, the beautiful sound stopping straight away. Jack had walked over to him and slipped his arms around his waist, placing his gun down on the table next to them. They'd kissed playfully and Jack had made the first mistake of teasing him about his lack of dancing skills. Pulling away in irritation, he'd grabbed the gun from the table, as it had been beneath his hand. Jack made the second mistake of continuing to tease him about it, causing Ianto to throw the gun at his head. He'd forgotten to mention that he'd taken the safety off as he'd walked through the corridor and barely saw the shock and horror on Ianto's face before the bullet severed his neural pathways and rendered him dead.

**10. He was sexier still when he was sorry.**

He'd woken up to see Ianto's worried face above him, feeling his hands gently stroking his face, and his mouth mumbling a stream of apologies. Jack had just sat up and locked his mouth over Ianto's, kissing away the shock and soothing the guilt he was obviously feeling for shooting his lover through the head. He'd kissed Jack repeatedly, tracing his jaw line with his lips and kissing his neck and his collarbone, making Jack want him so badly. He'd managed to pull Ianto back through the corridors and into his office once more, allowing Ianto to push him down on the sofa and continue his worship of his body, shivering every time his lips made contact with his skin. The tension in him built as Ianto slowly, carefully removed his clothes. He'd been hard before Ianto had even removed his undershirt, let alone his trousers. The caring, passionate, fulfilling sex had been the best yet. Each movement was slow and deliberate, their bodies moving perfectly in time throughout the entire act. Eventually, they'd simply curled up, naked, on the sofa, both worn out and sleepy, Jack smiling as Ianto mumbled how sorry he was again, kissing his bare chest gently as Jack tightened his arms around him and sighed. Some days, Ianto never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
